


Summer Glow Up

by dropdeaddeadass



Series: kinktober 2020 [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Boners, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Choking, Consensual Sex, F/M, Masturbation, Protectiveness, Reader and Fred are 18, Schoolgirl Kink, Skirts, Strip Tease, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27319246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dropdeaddeadass/pseuds/dropdeaddeadass
Summary: Fred only realizes he's really into the schoolgirl thing when he see's you again after the summer break.
Relationships: Fred Weasley/Original Female Characters, Fred Weasley/Reader, Fred Weasley/You
Series: kinktober 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955581
Comments: 1
Kudos: 113





	Summer Glow Up

**Author's Note:**

> intended to be posted for kinktober
> 
> my fave twin is george but i love fred just as much so here's some fred smut  
> even though reader is a lil uncomfortable, express consent is given!
> 
> tumblr is @ dropdeaddeadass if you'd ever like to request anything!

You drew your robe close around your middle, tying a small knot there as you took the handle of the trolley again, pushing into the curved brick wall. Upon your entrance to platform nine and three quarters, you quickly dashed out of the way, coming around to nestle your trolley against another wall. Before you got a second to breathe and check you had everything, you were bombarded by a collective shout. 

"There she is! Y/N!" You turned your head to see Molly from afar, and more importantly Fred and George barreling towards you. Fred's arms came around your middle, picking you up in a gallant hug, before returning your feet to the ground, George, equally as excited to see you did the same thing. When you were safely on two feet again you fiddled with your skirt, pulling it down even though no one could see your skin under your robe.

"How are we boys?" You began, smiling from ear to ear as the Twins divulged their summer in a compact way. 

"You know how it goes," Fred began.

"We're too busy," George came second

"Always doing something, y'know."

"Pranks, inventing, the odd baby-sitting job." 

Both boys chuckled and parted when the rest of the red-headed clan came to join you. Ron was nowhere in sight so you assumed he was already with his own friends. Ginny seemed eager to get a move on and parted when she saw some of her own friends, or was it Harry? 

"How are you, dearie?" Came Molly's soft question. 

"Good! I can't believe it's our last year already. This time next year these two terrors are going to be running London, I swear." You giggled, motioning to the two boys who stood on either side of you. It was no secret that the Weasley twins had no intention of picking up a simple ministry job like every other wizard, neither of them had the patience. 

"You keep them in line this year, Y/N, they'll need it." She smiled and you smiled back, sharing a moment before Fred was taking your hand and leading you up to the train, George following suit after saying his goodbyes. 

You called out to her, a small goodbye before you found yourself enveloped by the warmth of the train carriage. You kept your robe tight around your waist, following Fred as he passed by other seventh years, skirting past the occasional prefect before he found an empty cabin. Settling down beside the window, Fred reclined, spreading his legs out and pressing his back half against the window. 

"Nice, Fred. Get your feet off the chair." You chastised him, undoing the knot on your robe and letting it fall off your body. You flung it down next to you as you sat across from Fred. George entered the cabin shortly after, followed by Lee Jordan. You offered them both a smile, hooking one of your legs over the other. "Hey Lee." Jordan returned the sentiment, slapping Fred's legs out of the way so he could sit down. "Told you so Freddie." You smirked, relaxing into the seat. 

There was an unmistakable silence they befell the cabin as the train began to depart the station. Your brows furrowed, looking over everyone's faces in an attempt to get and answer. George was fixated on Fred, as was Lee, but Fred only seemed interested in you. "Alright, Fred?" 

Only when a quick kick from Lee forced Fred to break his trance did you cover yourself up, pulling your robe on fast. George bumped your knee with his as Fred stumbled over his words. "So uh, Lee, how was your summer?" You broke eye contact with Fred, legs crossing, you felt weird under Fred's gaze. 

"The usual, met up with these two at Hogsmede for a second, certainly weren't actin' this odd though." He laughed, breaking the silence that befell the cabin. George chuckled along with him which subsequently garnered a laugh or two from you and finally from Fred, the weirdness slowly seeping away. 

Lee asked about your own summer, which you'd spent plainly at home, slowly ebbing away at your homework with one visit into central London toward the end of the break. "I didn't see this two for what, two months? two and a half? it was pure bliss." You joked. 

Over the course of the trip the four of you talked, until Lee and George scattered when the train was in sight of Hogsmede. "Aren't you going to follow them, Freddie? Y'know, to get the new first years with pranks." 

He shifted down the bench seat so he sat more in front of you, leaning half against the window. "That'd leave you alone though, can't have that can we?" He chuckled awkwardly. 

"Can I ask why you were so weird when I got on the train?" You broke the tension suddenly, continuing despite Fred's eyes almost bulging out of their sockets, "Like I know we're best mates and all but you kind of creeped me out, did I have the wrong tie o-"

"Probably not the best to get into it here, Y/N. It wasn't the tie." His voice had dropped slightly. 

"Cryptic." Your brows quickly shot up as you sighed, fidgeting under his gaze. "Can't be that bad can it?" You stood once the train halted to a stop and the small hallway that connected each of the cabins became full of students too eager to get off. You buttoned your robe and grabbed your smaller bag, holding one hand in front of his face, "Come on, you can tell me about it on the way up."

Somewhat unnervingly, Fred took your hand and fixed his own on your torso, keeping you close as you exited the train. You babbled about random topics and with each one you became more and more odd with them, noticing how Fred wasn't paying attention to you in the slightest. You'd managed to meet up with George again, just missing Lee in another one of the self-drawn carriages. 

You kept his hand on you, not letting it drop as you instead focused on chatting to George. He'd been rendered speechless in one day and despite the peaceful silence you found it odd, and concluded that a trip to the hospital wing was in order. George aided you in getting down from the carriage, Fred shuffled behind you barely grasping the handle of the small hand-luggage you'd brought with you. "Snag us some dinner, will you George?" You called as you steered Fred toward the grand staircases instead of the great hall. 

He followed you like a lost puppy, but hands still secure on your body, like it was the only thing holding him down. You managed to walk up a few flights of stairs before Fred began to tug you, pulling you further until you reached the fat ladies portrait. "Password?" She looked down at the pair of you. 

"Come on, Fred, said I'd take you to the infirmary." You pulled his arm, and this time he pulled back with just as much force. 

"Just need a lie down,"

The portrait swung open just barely and Fred used nimble fingers to wrench it open. "Fred!" You surged in after him, scowling at how he perked up in the quiet of the room. "Are you even ill?" 

"Nope." He popped the p, "But now I can tell you in confidence what was going on."

You narrowed your eyes at him, preparing to turn on your heel and leave him in the common room but a light tug on your luggage resulted in you getting tugged up the staircases. "You're so weird, I can walk by myself Fred Gods." You wriggled out of his grasp halfway up the stair case, robe getting caught on a jutting out brick. He continued his way up, your poor luggage clunking on the opposing wall as he stepped, two stairs at a time. 

You paused for a moment and managed to rip a portion of your robe, sighing and cursing you peeled the black fabric off and crumple it in your hands, frustration going. Stomping up the stairs you swung open Fred's door, seeing him chuck your things on his bed. "Can I have my things back now Weasley, or are you going to keep bullshitting and not let me know why I decided to skip dinner?" 

When he looked back up you threw the now ripped robe at him, a mix of false and real anger rolling off you in waves. Pulling the material down he was once again met with your form, arms crossed over your chest and a stern look on your face. Fred stepped back until his knees hit the end of his bed. "Just look at yourself Y/N, didn't realize you had legs like these till you took that robe off." He rubbed his jaw, mouth closing. 

There was the hint of a reflection in one of the windows of the room and so you twirled. Yeah maybe the skirt you wore had been a little too high but it was all hidden under the comfort of the uniform. "So you were distracted by me?" You began, utterly confused, switching your gaze between the reflection and Fred who was swallowing thickly. 

"I wouldn't say distracted. I, um-"

"Fred Weasley is at a loss for words? Oh my days!" You skipped around in a circle, rushing toward him and pinning the majority of your weight on the bed post Fred sat nearest too, your other hand resting on his furthest away shoulder so your head hung in front of his. "It's a miracle! That almost makes up for me missing dinner!" 

Fred shifted below you, and darted his eyes between your lips and your eyes, before his pupils wandered down to his lap. With a small smirk your eyes followed suit, "Oh." 

Swallowed by your form was Fred's cock, likely hard since eleven A.M trapped by his jeans. 

"Oh is right, Y/N." He said, voice quiet. 

You stepped back, drawing a breath. "You've been thinking really hard haven't you?" You smirked. "I didn't realize wearing a school uniform would give you this effect, Freddie."

He seemed stuck in place, so you continued to babble, keeping your eyes fixed on your appearance in the reflection. You wear one revealing skirt and he looses his mind, Gods know what he'd do if you dressed like muggles in porn around him. 

One stray hand flashed a little too much of the skin at your hips, and you were unaware if he'd spotted the thin strap of your knickers. He audibly groaned, and you whipped your head around to see him, dramatically running his hands over his head and face. "Horny thing aren't you? Need me to put on music while I check myself out, Fred?"

He was at a loss for words, and barely managed out, "Don't need anything but you."

You rolled your eyes and looked around for a stereo or radio, expertly spotting one over by the window, folding your body in half without bending your knees to _really_ give him a show. You heard him curse as a song with a slow beat came on, and turned the dial down. 

"Godric, Y/N, please-"

"So what is it you find so attractive about me now, Fred?" You came back to the center of the room, turning your back on him so you could pop your collar and pull the bottom of your school blouse out of the waistband of your skirt, fighting the temptation to tie it in a knot. 

He got out most of his words before you turned around again, "I just didn't expect it, hadn't seen you for a whole summer, didn't even see girls over the summer." He'd managed to chuckle. 

When you turned you made sure to take a few strides in front of him, "So I'm like a pity fuck?" 

"No! Gods No! I'm just like extra horny." He offered you an award winning, signature Weasley grin. The music you'd purposefully played lay abandoned as you stalked Fred, a slight hand resting on his thigh when you reached him, bending down. 

"Good." You concluded, hearing him quickly unbuckle his belt, moving away again at the second just prior to kissing him, leaving only lingering breath. He stopped then, refraining from pulling his dick out. "Go on, I'll give you a show."

It was like you two were the only people in the world, as you kept unbuttoning your shirt ever so slowly while he gave himself languid strokes. You threw your shirt at his face like you'd done your robe and ran nimble fingers over your warm flesh, little sparks of arousal forming. He gawked at you and when you moved to take your skirt off he profusely objected, almost falling over as he tried to stand up. 

"Alright, alright, I'll keep it on, just for you, Weasley." You tutted, pushing him back with one straight finger. "But what about these?" You flashed him a toothy grin as you flipped up the back of your skirt to reveal deep red underwear, stark against the black fabric of your skirt. 

"I'd almost say you were hoping this would happen, Y/N, fuck." He cursed, quickening the pace of his hand. You stripped them off, bending over seductively to slide the thin fabric of your knickers over your plump ass, glistening flesh revealed. When you turned around and stepped out of your underwear you noticed he'd rid himself of his shirt and managed to get his boxers and jeans to his knees, hand furiously pumping himself. 

"Your dicks going to fall off if you keep going that hard," You joked, nestling yourself in his lap, exposed pussy resting on his leg. 

"Can't help it, been thinking about you all day." He pressed sloppy open mouthed kisses along the nape of your neck, lowering his mouth along with his fingers. His mouth kissed your left boob through your bra, biting harder on the material there than he would if it were your bare skin. Fred's fingers danced along your hips, dipping under the apex of your thighs and barely grazing your clit. 

One of your own hands came to jerk him off, spitting on it first to avoid any uncomfortable friction and relishing in the groan it elicited. "Are you completely sure about this?" He murmured into your skin.

You rolled your hips experimentally, "If I didn't I would've either kicked you or I'd of left by now. I want to be here."

His face lit up, "Draw the curtains, don't want any unexpected visitors while I'm giving you the best sex of the year." 

"Why not the best sex of my life?" You crawled off him, giggling and tugging the red velvet that skirted his bed before you reclined at the top of his bed. From the small opening you'd left you could see him picking up your clothes and muttering spells until a cloud of dust settled over his bed. "Silencing spells," He gave you your answer before you could even materialize it in your brain. Shutting the curtain behind him after he turned the radio off he ordered you to sit on his lap, ultimately swapping your positions. "I'll give you the best sex of your life when I don't have a boner that's been going for 8 hours."

You pounced on him, straightening your back as his fingers returned, this time slipping lower so they hovered over your hole. You rolled your hips again, not breaking eye contact. "Is that a promise, Weasley?" You egged him on. 

"Keep wearing skirts like these and you'll get that sex tomorrow." He curled two fingers inside of you, reaching up to the knuckle and chuckling at the sound it made. 

You couldn't come up with a quip fast enough and let a sharp cry fall from your mouth, eyes clenching. 

"Horny little thing, aren't you?" He remarked, using your own words from before against you. 

"I can leave right now Weasley, leave you high and dry." You threatened with a smile. 

A wash of genuine fear came over him like a tidal wave. In his short moment of paralyzation you took his hands away and aligned yourself with his cock, edge of the skirt just barely brushing his lap. 

You both groaned, Fred more so. His hands, one of them still with wet fingers came to your hips instinctively. As you began the slowest pace in history you expertly unhooked your bra and let your boobs fall free, now finally and fully naked, save for that damn skirt. You slid further down his cock, no thanks to the pair of hands on your hips pushing you. 

"I'm warning you now Weasley, cum on this skirt and I'll make sure you never cum again." 

He pressed harder into your hip before he gave a sharp thrust up. "Yeah right, Y/N." He grunted, pushing up again, skin slapping against skin fiercely. The place where you both met was covered by the skirt, and Fred kept his eyes focused there, seeing the sliver of hard skin meet wet flesh when he thrusted. "Like you'd get rid of my cock."

"You haven't shown me that it can do anything spectacular yet, Freddie." You taunted, holding a better poker face than he did. 

"Is that a challenge? Get on your hands and knees." He barked, pulling out of your cunt as his personality seemingly switched, "I'll show you spectacular, Y/N, might even give you the best sex of your life."

You rolled your eyes, body like moldable clay in his hands as he took a fistful of hair into his hands, angling you so that your back was pressed against his front. He gave your ass a squeeze, spreading your cheeks to reveal the quivering flesh beneath them. Without question he pushed himself past the tight ring of muscle that was your cunt, and began a delectable pace. 

One hand tangled in your hair and another on your chest, just below your throat you felt the need to put his hands where you wanted them, securely around your neck. He gave a hesitant squeeze and when you squeezed the inner walls of your cunt around him he ultimately constricted your airways further. 

You spluttered and gasped, unsure of how much more you could take of his relentless pace, despite it just beginning. The Gryffindor released his hold in your hair and used his free hand to snake under your skirt, the pad of his thumb toying with your clit. He likely wouldn't last, the pent up arousal and frustration for the day cascading off him like a multi-tiered waterfall. 

"Where do you want it?" He breathed into your neck after a short while, the room filled with the obscene slaps of skin against skin, guttural groans and gargled moans. 

"Finished already? Thought this was supposed to be the best sex of my life." You gasped out. He tightened his hands and sharpened his pace, tip of his dick sliding against your g-spot. 

"Where do you want it, Y/N." It wasn't a question this time, as he gave a final few strokes, pad of his thumb still working tirelessly. 

"Ass. Get any on my skir- _shit, Fred._ " One last push sent you over the edge, and seemingly him too, as you felt thick ropes of cum splay over your ass. 

In time he removed his hands from your neck, letting you fall face first into the mattress. It certainly wasn't the best sex you'd ever had, but it was tiring enough that you could fall asleep now, ass covered in cum and still dressed in a skimpy skirt. 

Fred wiped you down wordlessly as you began to come back to your senses, "You can stay the night if you'd like." 

You smiled at him, "Help me back to my room so I can pick out some respectable clothes." 

"So this isn't respectable? Shame, I'd like to see you in it more often." He looped two fingers in the waist band of your skirt. 

"If you help me we still might avoid everyone coming back from dinner." You offered. 

Fred happily, but quickly dressed you and fixed an arm around your torso to keep you upright, carefully peering into the stone staircase and still hearing no other students.

**Author's Note:**

> bit of a weird ending imo but just happy to be getting out my kinktober fics tbh, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
